sonictheheghogfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the Sonic x characters
SONIC Don’t blink! You might miss Sonic, the hyper-hero hedgehog. Lightning fast on his feet but super slow to lose his cool, Sonic is always revved up and ready for a run-in with his archenemy, the extremely evil Dr. Eggman. When trouble strikes, Sonic races to the rescue—running down rockets, and rushing robots on the rampage. He has only one weakness: water. Eggman would love to see Sonic all washed up, but he may not get his wish. Our dashing blue speedster is a master of rapid response! DR. EGGMAN His IQ is high, his waistline is huge, but the biggest, baddest thing about Dr. Eggman is his ego! This venomous villain has just one thing on his mind: ruling the universe. All he needs is the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds...and he’ll stop at nothing to get them. So the citizens of Station Square find themselves under constant assault from this mayhem-loving megalomaniac. With his arsenal of ruthless robots and high-tech terrornauts, one thing is certain: Eggman is always egg-stremely dangerous! CHRIS Even though his dad’s a big-wig businessman and his mom’s a movie star, Chris is a regular kid. But with his folks always on the go, he’d been kind of lonely. And even with his grandpa Chuck around to keep him company, living in a big, empty mansion can be boring. But everything changed the night he rescued a strange-looking hedgehog from his swimming pool. He and Sonic became fast friends, and Chris’s life was suddenly full of adventure... and houseguests. When he opened his home to Sonic and his pals, he also gained an unexpected new enemy: Dr. Eggman. Through all the action and excitement, Chris’s biggest problem may be getting his homework done! TAILS His real is name is Miles Prower but his buddies know him as Tails. Tails is clever as a fox. (Maybe that’s because he is a fox!) With a talent for tinkering, Tails turns out high-tech gadgets with ease. He’s always putting his mechanical wizardry to work, helping Sonic battle Dr. Eggman. If there’s a threat in the sky -- and there usually is -- Tails is always standing by, ready to soar off and save the day in his homemade X-Tornado. Tail’s formidable piloting skills make him a high-flying hero. KNUCKLES Here’s one hero who packs a real punch! Thanks to Chaos Control, Knuckles was blasted into a strange, new world along with Sonic and the gang. But instead of enjoying the adventure, Knuckles just wants to get back home as quickly as possible. His sworn duty is to protect the Master Emerald -- a job he takes very seriously. Tell Knuckles to loosen up and he may lose it altogether! In fact, the chip on his shoulder is almost as big as his Shovel Claw. Bad guys beware: Knuckles fighting skills are as fearsome as his temper! AMY Amy sure is sweet...on Sonic, that is! Amy’s got grace, she’s got charm, she’s got beauty… and she’s got a hammer. She’s usually friendly and caring, but when she feels threatened, look out! Amy may seem lighthearted, but she’s a heavyweight hothead. Troublemaking robots better watch out: punch her buttons and she’ll come out swinging. But no matter how manic she gets, her heart quickly melts the instant Amy sees her hasty hero. Now if only Sonic would ask her out on a date! For more info go to http://myvortexx.com/shows/sonic-x/charactersit is http://myvortexx.com/shows/sonic-x/characters and if you want to play Sonic x game click here______http://myvortexx.com/shows/sonic-x/games if you want to watch a episode click here______http://myvortexx.com/shows/sonic-x/episodes thank you!